Disneymania 4
Disneymania 4 is the fourth in the Disneymania series. This is the album debut of many current stars on Disney Channel, like Miley Cyrus from Hannah Montana. This is the second Disneymania album with the Disney Channel Circle of Stars (though the album just calls them "Disney Channel Stars"), with a few additions, such as Dylan and Cole Sprouse, from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Other artists include Jonas Brothers, Teddy Geiger, and B5. The album became the second highest-peaking album in the series (behind Disneymania 5 which debuted and peaked at #14), peaking at #15 on the Billboard 200 and was certified Gold by the RIAA. To date, the album has sold over 717,000 copies, according to HITS Daily Double. This album is considered to be the second best of the series, to date. The first being the original Disneymania album. Track listing #Disney Channel Circle of Stars — "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella) - 3:46 #Miley Cyrus — "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (Song of the South) - 3:06 #The Cheetah Girls — "If I Never Knew You" (Pocahontas) - 3:16 #B5 — "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" (Three Little Pigs) - 3:32 #Christina Aguilera — "Reflection" (Remix) (Mulan) - 3:15 #Jesse McCartney — "I'll Try" (Return to Neverland) - 3:51 #Everlife — "Look Through My Eyes" (Brother Bear) - 3:11 #Anneliese van der Pol — "Candle on the Water" (Pete's Dragon) - 3:08 #Teddy Geiger — "You'll Be in My Heart" (Tarzan) - 4:15 #Jonas Brothers — "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (Pirates of the Caribbean) - 2:04 #Ashley Tisdale featuring Drew Seeley — "Someday My Prince Will Come" (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) - 3:31 #Baha Men — "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" (Lilo & Stitch) - 3:30 #Sara Paxton — "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (The Lion King) - 3:40 #Orlando Brown — "Super Cali (BoiOB Mix)" (Mary Poppins) - 3:32 #Devo 2.0 — "Monkey's Uncle" (The Monkey's Uncle) - 2:24 #Skye Sweetnam — "Cruella De Vil" (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Target Exclusive bonus track #K-Ci & JoJo — "Go the Distance" (Hercules) *Target Exclusive bonus track Charts Singles *NOTE: None of these songs were officially released as singles for the album, but just as singles for the artists. #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" — Disney Channel Circle of Stars - released to promote ''Cinderella Platinum Edition #"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" — B5 #"If I Never Knew You" — The Cheetah Girls #"Super Cali (BoiOB Version)" — Orlando Brown Videos #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" — Disney Channel Circle of Stars #"If I Never Knew You" — The Cheetah Girls #"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" — B5 External links * Disneymania 4 Official site Category:Walt Disney Records albums Category:Cinderella Category:Song of the South Category:Pocahontas Category:Mulan Category:Peter Pan Category:Brother Bear Category:Pete's Dragon Category:Tarzan Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Lion King Category:Mary Poppins Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Hercules Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Compilation albums